


Deals

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: charloft, Descended!Daniel, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is still regaining his memories. Some are good. Some are bad. Some are both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of charloft's 2013 Drabbles of Summer to the prompt: desert.

Daniel dreamed of the desert and woke up smiling briefly as another set of memories slotted back into place. Warmth. Endless open skies. Freedom. Home. Love.

Until he traded Abydos for a piece of stone that yielded nothing.

The tears came quietly but unrelentingly. He didn't try to stop them, just turned his face into the pillow and let the damp spread beneath his cheek.

Jack shifted behind him. Daniel stilled. _Don’t want to talk. God, don’t make me talk._

Warm breath played against his neck as Jack moved closer, slid an arm across his waist, and held him quietly.


End file.
